


The night train

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Train Sex, sassy tom is sassy, strangers meet in a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you are on your way to your boyfriend, I presume?” he asks and lays his head slop. He seems to be onto something. Like checking out his options.</p><p>You shake your head and smile abashed. “No...I´m to picky for something like that...” you answer and wrap your arms around your knees.</p><p>“Oh, so I have to be flattered then...”  he says amused. With a questioning gaze you look at him. “Well, darling, you looked at me like a hungry lioness... Must be a long time ago since you´ve been laid properly...” he explains nonchalant and rests his chin in the palm of his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night train

**Author's Note:**

> hey there,   
> this should be actually proof read, if not, i´m sorry.   
> just a tiny request i wrote last year. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it  
> thanks for comments and kudos ^^

Sitting in a night train is a bit awkward sometimes. One the one hand it´s a good opportunity to sleep over a long distance, on the other hand the most passengers are more than scary. As you walk through the barely lighten gangway, looking for your cabin, you see tired tourists snoring cuddled up to strangers.

With a short gaze at your ticket you pass few more cabins till you reach the one who´s reserved for you. The black curtains are closed, also is the door. You open it and pause. A sleeping man, covered up with his jacket leans snoring against the window. The racing world outside lightens up his pale face with the dark blonde shadow on his cheeks. Without making a sound you close the door and store your suitcase on the shelve upon your seat before you sink in your seat compared to the lean stranger.

His face is relaxed and his silent breath his nearly not to hear. The best requirement to have a nap also. You take off your shoes and wind up on your seat, leaning against the cool window. It started to rain outside and the racing drops crashing noisy against the window. Too loud for you to sleep.

You take your time to observe the man opposite you. His long legs are outstretched and giving you a idea how tall he must be. His hands are hidden under the gray jacket who´s going to slip down his shoulders. With a unpleasant growl he rubs his cheek on the window and smacks a few times. The jacket lands on his thighs and presenting his white button-down bound with a light blue tie.

It´s a bit cool in the cabin so you decide to do him a favor and cover him again. Slowly you leave your seat and tip toe to him, taking the shoulder parts of his jacket in your hand and lifts it up as you pause.

Fascinated you stare at his long redish lashes. You are so hypnotized by his extraordinary colored presence that you miss his moving eye-lids. Without a word he stares at you, raising one eyebrow slowly.

Caught in your thoughts you don´t notice his observing gaze as you cover him carefully with his jacket and sit back into your comfy seat. Your legs pressed against your chest you stare at his voluptuous lower lip. Your watered mouth forces you to swallow hard. It has been ages since you saw a man who attracts you enough to think about having sex with him.

This lean and light presence in front of you feeds your appetite in a intensity, you have no idea of to deal with it.

“Thank you...” his raw voice startles you out of your thoughts.

He looks tired and a bit confused as he sits up and stretches his back, his long arms high upon his head, with a noise yawn.

“May I ask what time it is?” he asks exhausted and leans back.

You fish you phone out of your purse. “Midnight...” you answer with a shy smile.

“Mh... six more hours to go...” he mumbles and rubs his face looking at you expectant. His light eyes scanning your body with a short gaze to raise up to your face again. He says no word as he crosses his long legs and lays his jacket on the seat next to him. You see a golden ring on his right hand what makes you sigh disappointed. Of course he´s married.

“Ex-girlfriend´s birthday present....” he answers with a witty smirk and raises a eyebrow. “A relic. I´m too sentimental I guess. I can´t handle the feel of emptiness on my finger when I take it off...”

You blink surprised and fight the relieved gasp. He looks like a business man. Maybe a manager or something. But his open minded mime seems to not fit his presence of straightness. Maybe a writer or something? Just a single black leather case lays in the shelve upon his head.

“And you are on your way to your boyfriend, I presume?” he asks and lays his head slop. He seems to be onto something. Like checking out his options.

You shake your head and smile abashed. “No...I´m to picky for something like that...” you answer and wrap your arms around your knees.

“Oh, so I have to be flattered then...”  he says amused. With a questioning gaze you look at him. “Well, darling, you looked at me like a hungry lioness... Must be a long time ago since you´ve been laid properly...” he explains nonchalant and rests his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Excuse me...what?” You  say confused. You start to feel uncomfortable. His honest words are hitting you like unasked slaps. You know that you are more than in need and you have your face everything else than under control, but his teasing words seem to you more than rude. You can feel your inner muscles twitch under his staring gaze. It´s like he´s penetrating your hungry body. You look shortly in direction of the door . The glass walls are still covered with the black curtains. There´s also a possibility to lock the door, so you won´t be disturbed. The shiny red display shows just two reserved seats in this cabin. So no one would join you for a couple of hours. The next station is three hours away.

It isn´t impossible to make him an immoral offer.

Slowly he gets up and walks to the door, locking it with a promising look at you. It´s like he sense every of your thoughts in the last seconds, as he kneels in front of you, resting his crossed arms on your knees. Your faces are so close, you can feel his scentless breath in your face.

“We have three hours...Shall we make them count?” he asks as he lifts his hand and lays it upon your blushed cheeks. It feels like your brain is going to be boiled in your shame. Hypnotized by his look you nod slowly and lean your face in his soft palm. With satisfied smile he leans forward and catches your lips with his. First softly and careful his tongue slides upon your lips, asking nicely for entrance into your wet mouth. As you part the he inserts his twitching flesh with a luxurious moan, leans closer so you have to spread your legs. With leading hands he lays your legs around his slim hips, presses his crotch into yours while his long fingers cup your breasts. “So soft....” he whispers in your mouth while his hands squeeze your flesh carefully. Heavy breathing he strokes your top upon them and the cups of your bra down, his eyes still staring into yours as his skilful thumbs rubs upon your nipples.

Choking your moan behind your closed lips you rest your head backwards and close your lips. The intimate feeling of his staring eyes rushes through your shivering body. “Look at me...” he growls and pushes his manhood deeper between your legs, rubbing his harden manhood against your damp cleft.

Slowly you follow his command. With a deep moan he meets your look and leans down to your breasts, observes every move of your face while his lips sucking on your nipple. Like a hungry predator his cool hands stroke down your belly and to your trousers, taking them off with a wet kiss on your swollen lips. “I can´t wait to taste your lower lips as well...” he whispers and slips your damp panties down hour shaky legs. Like a puppet controlled by his wanting eyes you spread your legs wider, presenting your wet cleft to his fascinated gaze.

“Mh, so pink...”, he says admiring and lowers his head, kisses his way down upon your bellybutton.

Softly you let your hand run through the short curls of his blonde-redish hair, clawing your fingernails in his scalp as his hungry lips sucking your folds deep into his mouth. Like tasting a delicious meal he moans luxurious, closes his shiny eyes as his twisting tongue slips into you.

His tongue touches every willing spot, teases your pearl hard enough to drove you mad and soft enough to not overexcite you. The smacking noises filling the cabin like a secret crime. His tongue starts to penetrate you, entering with deep teasing strokes.

But it´s not enough. You need more.

With a rough grip you force him to look up again. Your hands lead him to face you. A bit nervous you draw him into a passionate kiss, licking your own wetness from his red lips. Your taste mixed with his own makes you sigh lustfully.

Slowly your hands wander down his lean chest and to the zipper of his trousers. There´s no need to undress him. You´re suit fetish needs to be satisfied as well. Carefully your hand slides in his pants and frees his rocked hard manhood. With our thumb you care for the slippery wetness of his arousal upon his tip as you lead him forcefully close to your cleft.

“Please don´t let me wait any longer....” you whisper against his chin, kissing your way down his neck while your legs pushing him closer to you, till he slides with one smooth push into you.

With a deep moan he rests his face on your shoulder, starts to move his hips slowly and forcefully into you. You feel stretched and filled like never before. To hide your lustfully screams you pile your teeth in the thin fabric of his shirt, clawing your fingernails in his muscly shoulders as his hips speed up.

Choked moans and whispered nonsense fills the darkness of your cabin as a aggressively knocking disturbs your lusty bubble.

“Ticket inspection! Open the door please!”


End file.
